


Jasper's Jasper

by NaomiTakashi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, Futa, Tentacle, fun stuff, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiTakashi/pseuds/NaomiTakashi





	Jasper's Jasper

Jasper stepped off the dropship and she immediately left for her personal quarters. She had been refraining herself this whole time while her heat was slowly reaching its peak. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she had come very close to ravaging the poor technician controlling the aircraft and she was reduced to scratching at the armrests while impatiently watching her land the damn thing. Jasper greeted a few gems, giving them very brief words while using her rank and her excuse of being tired after a mission to head straight home. She mashed at the keypad and managed to open the door, slipping in and shutting it before she could be interrupted. Finally, she was free to do her own thing. She pressed the switch to shut the blinds before moving down to rub herself, groaning in relief while preparing for a long night of using her best toys for relief. She could feel herself coming close to emerging as she closed her eyes and thought of things to further arouse her.

She wasn't aware that her door had been opened by someone until she could hear their voice pierce the air like a knife. 

"Jasper! I've heard so much-" Skinny stared with her mouth hung open at the sight before her. The perfect Quartz touching herself while staring back with annoyance, lighting ran through her body as she quickly tried to backpedal. "I am so sorry, I'll come back another time, I'm sorry." She said as she tried to get out the door. 

Jasper watched her begin to leave before she shot forward, easily cutting the thin gem off and shutting the door. 

"So you wanted to see me?" She asked with a slight growl. "What are you sorry for? Is something about me bothering you?" She stepped forward, her mind already racing with all the things she could do to her right now. "I don't normally allow guests to barge in unpunished, but I'll make an exception for you." She cornered her prey against the wall before placing her hands at each side. "Now...what is it?" 

Skinny was quite the tall gem, but even Jasper had an entire foot over her, she couldn't help but look up at Jasper's eyes and back down at the perfect set of breasts that were almost touching her. 

"I, uh, I've heard so much about you and I wanted to come by to meet you and personally welcome you back to Homeworld, that's all." She began to sweat nervously as she felt the sheer power of Jasper through her unchanged gaze. 

"Is that so?" Her voice still retained its husky growl. "I suppose it's nice to have a fellow Jasper greet me back, but if you really wanted to help me, you can help me with a little problem." She leaned in closer, nearly pressing up against her body. "I'm having a little phase, and I think as the "Perfect Quartz", I should have someone help me." She grinned at her, "I want you to believe me, it's been so long since I've had a proper lay." She leaned down to grope her body. "Mind spending a night with a hero?" 

Skinny almost leapt out of her skin when Jasper touched her. 

"Jasper, I, I really don't think this is appropriate, we've only just met, I don't even know your facet or cut. I understand now why they call you the perfect quartz now, so forceful, so strong." She began slowly rubbing her waist, feeling every muscle, slowly gliding towards her abs to feel the solid steel plating underneath her soft skin. 

"Oh this isn't appropriate at all, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't do it." She watched her hand trail down towards her abs, feeling every inch of her hardened muscle while teasing her with the thought of it dipping further below. "How about I show you how a real Quartz treats her prey?" She purred and grabbed at Skinny, pressing her body close while touching all over her. "Just a little thing between you and me, no one has to know." She squeezed her ass. 

Skinny wasn't used to being a sub during her sexual conquests and wanted to see if she could dom the perfect specimen trying to make submit. She reached up Jasper's sides tenderly, but when her hand was at the base of her hair, she grabbed a handful and pulled her ear close to her lips. 

"I want everyone to hear it, Jasper." She whispered seductively before biting hard on Jasper's neck, pulling their bodies together. 

Jasper was surprised, but she soon smiled at how forward this Quartz was being. 

"A little feisty, aren't you?" She pulled back, not feeling much from the bite while groping at her body. "Careful now, you might bite off more than you can chew." She hoisted Skinny up over her shoulder to carry to her bedroom. She breathed and moved quickly, finding herself slowly growing harder and harder at the thought, her member sliding out of her body and creating a very large bulge in her suit. Jasper shut the door and she laid Skinny down on the bed, leaning down to kiss and bite at her neck while reaching down to stroke herself. "Thin just like a Pearl, let's see if you're tight as one." She growled and reached down to rub her crotch. 

Skinny was surprised that she had been deflected so easily and how she was so easily hoisted and dropped, almost like she was just a toy to Jasper. She felt something inside her twist and heat up, she was liking the domination, she loved that the perfect Quartz soldier had chosen her to be her partner immediately. Every word she said melted her and she couldn't control herself, almost becoming ravenous. She whispered under breath obscenities as she reached forward and ripped out the crotch of Jasper's jumpsuit, allowing her cock to flop out unrestricted. She marveled at the size before grabbing at it with both hands, milking it harshly. 

Jasper gritted her teeth and pumped her hips along with her hands. She leaned over her, panting and groaning at the contact while her swollen member twitched and pulse. 

"Keep going." She breathed and rubbed her fingers against Skinny's entrance, feeling it growing wetter by the second. "The things I want to do to you..." She sighed and pushed at the back of her head to coax her into using her tongue. 

Skinny tried to resist the hand on the back of her head but there was just so much power behind it she couldn't stop her from what she wanted. She slowly released Jasper's cock and began licking up and down the sides of it, taking the time to tease her inner thighs and balls, rubbing them in her hands and gently pressing on them. She took the length into her mouth and slowly let it completely fill her throat until her nose was being tickled by Jasper's pubic hair, tightening her throat and using her tongue to massage the underside of her large cock. 

"Ohh...." Jasper moaned out and encouraged her to move up and down on her length. She was slightly caught off guard over how she easily took her cock but she wasn't complaining. She watched her hands rest at her legs and play with her balls before closing her eyes, truly enjoying it. "As good as a Pearl..." She mumbled while letting her mind drift away, not paying much attention to the gem under her. Jasper slowly thrusted in and out to follow Skinny's movements while eventually moving herself onto the bed, still slowly working her way towards her first orgasm for the night. 

When she heard Jasper call her a Pearl, she withdrew the length from her mouth and said. 

"I'm better than just a common Pearl." She squeezed her balls harshly, releasing them for a second before squeezing harder again, her other hand pulling at Jasper's cock, her thumb gently flicking over the head and makind sure to stimulate her frenulum until she could feel her cock start twitching in her hand. 

Jasper winced and moved back at being squeezed and she raised an eyebrow. 

"Careful with those, I'm strong, but not invulnerable." She leaned down towards Skinny. "So you're better than a Pearl, huh? We'll see about that. Some of those gems are trained in all sorts of pleasure." She smirked and laid down onto her back, reaching down to slowly stroke herself. "Let's see if you can back up that claim, Jasper." 

"Awhh, I guess you're going to pound into me roughly and make me cum a hundred times before you do, huh? Try me, Jasper." At this point, Skinny's mind was so fuzzy she could barely even think straight, she needed Jasper's cock, and she wanted it to be rough. 

"Maybe, we'll see about that." She grabbed at her, pulling her up onto her waist before holding Skinny right above her cock. "How about you ride this beast?" She pulled down slightly, allowing the tip to press against her entrance but she never fully committed. She still wanted her to at least consent to it, she wasn't a Pearl after all. "I want to see you make yourself cum." 

"You won't do shit, Jasper." She said with a deep, proud smile as she wrapped her legs around Jasper's large frame and pulled herself onto her cock until their hips touched, trying not to scream as the large member pulsed inside her and stretched her farther than she thought possible. "Your move, Jas." 

Jasper groaned at her tightness and she bucked her hips when she shoved herself down on it. 

"My move, huh? Alright, lemme' just think of my next course of action." She reached up and groped her for a minute, letting her body adjust before placing them on her hips. "I think I know what I want to do." She smirked and started to move her up and down, pumping her hips as she did so. "Let's see how you handle this!" She growled while using her like an oversized sex toy. 

"Oh, starting out slow? I thought better of the perfect Quartz soldier." Skinny was still able to stifle her moans for the time being, feeling Jasper pistoning her member was pure ecstasy but she couldn't let Jasper know how much she was absolutely loving this. "Not even choking me, you haven't made me bleed yet, maybe I should be the one domming you instead, show you how it's done." 

"I'm just warming up." She angled her thrust to let her experience something completely different while her thumb reached down to rub her clit. "I don't need someone to command me." Her other hand kept a firm grip on her body to keep pushing her up and down. "I can see how much you love it, just show me." Jasper focused on going in a certain way, feeling she could get a better reaction out of her. 

Skinny glared for a while at her before she looked away nonchalantly. 

"Eh, it's just okay, I'm not getting anything out of this anyways." She could feel her heat building up but she refused to let herself cum. 

"Oh I see." She smirked and pulled Skinny down, laying her on her side as she quickly changed positions. "Finding it hard to let go?" She lifted her leg and thrusted inside of her again, going at the same angle she did before. "Let's see if I can go in even deeper." She grunted, hilting inside of her several times as she wildly bucked her hips. 

"If you're not going to completely destroy me, what's the point in fucking me, Jasper?" She planted her un-held leg onto Jasper's leg and pushed herself off her lover and stood up on the bed. "If you're not going to hurt me, we're done here." 

"Hey! What gives?!" She looked up at her with a frown. "We were having fun." She furrowed her eyebrows when Skinny seemed to end it right there. Jasper stared at her for a few seconds, her member impatiently twitching before she grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. "Oh no, you got into this mess, you're not coming out until I'm done with you." She hissed and shoved herself roughly inside. Jasper dug her nails into her skin as she rutted inside of her, biting onto her shoulder to keep her in place. 

Skinny cried out, the combination of her sharp teeth and her member being shoved back inside her was enough to break her forced silence as she began to moan loudly, the only coherent words she could speak were the first half of Jasper's name whenever her cock hit a deeper part of her than normal. 

Jasper wrapped her arms around her thin frame, preventing any possible excuse as she kept pumping her hips. Her biting turned into kissing before she bit at her again, repeating the process as time went on. 

"You like that?" She pulled herself out for a minute to move Skinny onto her hands and knees before she thrusted back in again, keeping her head down on the bed while she pressed some of her body weight down on her back. "You're gonna' love being my bitch." 

"I- ah" She wanted to continue her snarky remarks but she could already feel her legs shaking violently with each new thrust and mark on her neck, the stinging sensation coming from her neck made her absolutely stir-crazy and she loved being used as a toy for Jasper's pleasure. She couldn't control her body and with a particular violent shake she screamed loudly, cumming hard as she seated herself all the way on Jasper and grinded needingly. 

Jasper grinned, triumphantly thrusting deep into her as she came. 

"First one." She leaned forward and moved her hips like a piston going out of control. She moaned and grunted, finding it hard to keep a good rhythm as she only wanted to make Skinny scream again. Her teeth nipped at her neck again and she groped at her chest with her hands, driving herself deep. 

Skinny panted at this new pace, but she refused to cum again even as she could feel it building up again. She couldn't believe how good this was feeling now that she had let go. She reached behind her and grabbed Jasper's leg stiffly, pulling herself even harder against Jasper, her pussy clenching tighter around Jasper's intruding member, feeling ever inch and pulse that came from it. 

Jasper lifted herself up and she swatted Skinny's hand away, gripping at her hip with both of her hands. She proceeded to move her back and forth like a fleshlight, slamming their hips together to achieve the maximum deepness. 

"You like that?" She panted, going slow but deep and hard thrusts into her. 

"You're going to love this then!" She pulled Skinny up with her, letting gravity do most of the work as she pounded into her. "You want rough, you got rough!" She licked at her skin and harshly squeezed her nipples, soon cumming into her. That didn't stop Jasper as she kept going, intent on lasting a couple more rounds before stopping. 

Skinny could feel the warm cum pouring inside her and dripping out around Jasper's thrusting cock, the new sound and feeling of their bodies being smashed together caused her to orgasm a second time, flailing wildly as she clenched tightly around her member again. 

Jasper went at it with her for at least another hour, creating a large sticky mess under them as she finished. She pulled her softening cock out, watching cum gush out of her battered hole as she reached down to clean herself. 

"So what do you think of that? Am I a real stud to you now?" She smiled, leaning down to massage her back and help her cool off from their intense lovemaking. She was much more gentle now aiming to de-escalate things and return them to a friendlier mindset. "You need anything? A drink or a snack?" 

"I actually have to go report to Holly Blue, I was supposed to hours ago, but I obviously got sidetracked and will probably be punished thoroughly for my tardiness." She diamond saluted Jasper and turned to leave before saying "I'll take you up on that snack when I get back, and maybe this time, I can command you to be my toy, I'm much rougher." She winked as she opened the door and began walking towards the command center. 

Jasper watched her move out before laying back down on the bed again. She was of equal rank to Holly so she didn't need to worry about it. She thought of all the things they could do before falling asleep, perhaps Skinny could be the dominant one next time.


End file.
